


Wie man Prinzessinnen macht

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M, Star Trek Märchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Es war einmal eine Königin. Sie hatte ihrem Mann, dem König, sechs stramme Söhne geboren. Und so sehr sie ihre Jungs auch liebte, träumte sie doch insgeheim davon, ein kleines Mädchen zu haben, welches sie in rosafarbene Kleidchen stecken und ihr das Haar zu Zöpfen flechten konnte. Ein Zauber soll ihren Wunsch endlich erfüllen. Doch als sie erneut einen Sohn zur Welt bringt, beschließt sie ihn Jamina zu nennen und als ihre Tochter zu erziehen. Eines Tages erscheint der Prinz des Nachbar-Königreichs, um Jamina zur Frau zu nehmen...Anmerkung: Ein nicht sehr ernst gemeintes Star Trek Märchen, basierend auf dem Märchen „Schneewittchen“ (Gebrüder Grimm, nicht Disney)





	Wie man Prinzessinnen macht

Titel: Wie man Prinzessinnen macht  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: ---  
Autor: Lady Charena / November 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Originalcharaktere, andere Seriencharaktere  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: Humor/Parodie, slash, pg-12  
Worte: 8309  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Es war einmal eine Königin. Sie hatte ihrem Mann, dem König, sechs stramme Söhne geboren. Und so sehr sie ihre Jungs auch liebte, träumte sie doch insgeheim davon, ein kleines Mädchen zu haben, welches sie in rosafarbene Kleidchen stecken und ihr das Haar zu Zöpfen flechten konnte. Ein Zauber soll ihren Wunsch endlich erfüllen. Doch als sie erneut einen Sohn zur Welt bringt, beschließt sie ihn Jamina zu nennen und als ihre Tochter zu erziehen. Eines Tages erscheint der Prinz des Nachbar-Königreichs, um Jamina zur Frau zu nehmen...

Anmerkung: Ein nicht sehr ernst gemeintes Star Trek Märchen, basierend auf dem Märchen „Schneewittchen“ (Gebrüder Grimm, nicht Disney)

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Es war einmal eine Königin. Sie hatte ihrem Mann, dem König, sechs stramme Söhne geboren. Und so sehr sie ihre Jungs auch liebte, träumte sie doch insgeheim davon, ein kleines Mädchen zu haben, welches sie in rosafarbene Kleidchen stecken und ihr das Haar zu Zöpfen flechten konnte. 

Sie suchte also den Rat einer Anzahl von alten, weisen Frauen und Hebammen aus dem ganzen Land, doch selbst diese wussten kein sicheres Mittel, um das nächste Kind ein Mädchen werden zu lassen. 

Natürlich gab es eine Reihe von angeblichen Wunderrezepten, die die Königin allesamt ausprobierte. Sie hielt Diät und aß Unmengen von rohen Eiern, weil jemand die Theorie hatte, dass Hühner ja auch meist nur weibliche Küken ausbrüten würden. Danach aß sie Honig, bis ihr übel wurde, weil ja auch Bienen ausschließlich weiblichen Nachwuchs produzieren würden. Sie versuchte Tees und Tinkturen, wusch sich mit dem eiskalten Wasser eines angeblich verzauberten Brunnens - was ihr außer einer Erkältung nichts weiter einbrachte - und unterzog sich jeder noch so bizarr klingenden Prozedur. Doch das Ergebnis blieb aus, sie wurde nicht schwanger. 

Der König, der vollauf damit beschäftigt war, sein Königreich zu regieren, bekam nicht so viel davon mit. Er war mit seinen sechs Söhnen hoch zufrieden, denn so konnte er gegenüber dem König des Nachbarreichs mit ihnen angeben, der selbst nur einen einzigen Sohn vorweisen konnte, doch dafür vier Töchter hatte. Der Wunsch seiner Frau nach einem Mädchen blieb ihm verschlossen.

Eines schönen Tages im August, der sich bereits dem Ende zuneigte, saß die Königin in ihrem herrlichen Rosengarten und weinte bitterlich. Ihre Hofdamen flatterten aufgeregt umher oder standen hilflos um sie herum und versuchten vergeblich, sie zu trösten. 

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme. "Was weinst du denn so bitterlich, schöne Königin?" 

Die Hofdamen fuhren erschrocken herum und selbst die Königin hob die vom Weinen roten Augen. 

Vor ihnen stand ein altes, verhutzeltes Weib, einen Korb unter dem Arm. "Ich bin nur eine arme, alte Bäuerin und kam am Schloss vorbei, als ich das Wehklagen und Jammern hörte."

Die Königin beruhigte sich etwas, als sie das freundliche Gesicht der Alten betrachtete. "Hast du Kinder, gute Frau?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Natürlich." Die Alte wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Ein ganzes Dutzend und alles wohlfeile, wunderschöne Mädchen."

"Mädchen? Ein ganzes Dutzend?" Entzückt sprang die Königin von ihrem Sitzplatz aus seidenen Kissen auf und trat zu der alten Frau. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Gibt es dafür ein Rezept, ein Mittel? Oh, ich bitte, sage es mir und ich werde dich reich belohnen."

Die Alte kicherte. "Behalte dein Gold, Königin", erwiderte sie. "Es gibt ein Rezept und ich werde es dir verraten, aber nur dir allein." Sie nahm die Königin auf die Seite, weg von den neugierigen Ohren der Hofdamen. "Meine Großmutter hatte sogar fünfzehn Töchter, von ihr stammt das Rezept", flüsterte sie. "Es ist ganz einfach. Allerdings wirst du dein prachtvolles Haar dafür opfern müssen."

Erschrocken griff sich die Königin in ihr kunstvoll aufgetürmtes Haar. "Mein Haar? Aber warum? Und wie? Lässt sich das nicht vermeiden?"

Die Alte zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kein Haar, kein Mädchen", meinte sie gleichgültig. Sie machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

"Nein, nein, warte." Die Königin hielt sie zurück. "Ich werde es tun. Aber verrate mir nun endlich das Geheimnis."

"In der nächsten Vollmondnacht musst du den Nixenweiher im Wald aufsuchen. Kennst du ihn?" Sie wartete das Nicken der Königin ab. "Die Nixen lieben feines, menschliches Frauenhaar, denn aus ihm spinnen sie die magischen Netze, in denen dann so manches männliche Fischlein hängen bleibt. Pass' nur gut auf deine wohlfeilen Söhne auf, dass keiner von ihnen dort schwimmen gehe - es könnte sein, du siehst ihn nie wieder." Sie kicherte erneut. "Geh' also dorthin und schneide dein Haar mit einem scharfen, silbernen Messer ab und wirf es in die Mitte des Weihers. Bitte die Nixen darum, dir eine Tochter zu schenken, schöpfe einen Krug Wasser und bringe ihn nach Hause. Gib' deinem Mann davon zu trinken und trinke auch selbst davon, bevor er dir das nächste Mal beiwohnt. Und dann wirst du bald ein Mädchen zur Welt bringen."

Verunsichert blickte die Königin die Alte an. "Und das wirkt tatsächlich? Ich habe schon so vieles vergeblich ausprobiert."

Wortlos nahm die Alte ihr Kopftuch ab und präsentierte ihren kahlen Schädel. 

Die Hofdamen, die zwar kein Wort verstehen konnten, den Blick aber nicht von der Königin abwandten, stießen spitze Entsetzensschreie aus. Eine besonders zartbesaitete Dame fiel sogar kurzzeitig in Ohnmacht. 

Auch die Königin wirkte etwas blass um die Nase, als sie die altersfleckige Glatze betrachtete.

"Zwölfmal habe ich mir das Haar abgeschnitten und es war feines, prachtvolles Haar, wie das deine", fuhr die Alte fort. "Jetzt bin ich kahl, aber ich habe zwölf wunderbare Mädchen, die mir viel Freude machen."

"Mir würde ein einziges genügen." Das Gesicht der Königin nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. "Ein kleines, süßes Mädchen, dass ich lieb haben und anziehen kann, wie meine Puppen..." Sie zog einen goldenen Ring vom Finger und drückte ihn der Alten in die Hand. "Da, nimm' dies als Dank für deine Hilfe." 

Die alte Frau betrachtete den funkelnden Ring und ließ ihn dann behände in ihrer Schürzentasche verschwinden. "Dann wünsche ich gutes Gelingen, schöne Königin", meinte sie spöttisch, bevor sie sich umwandte und zwischen den Rosensträuchern verschwand. 

Die Königin hatte ihre letzten Worte schon gar nicht mehr gehört. Sie eilte zu den Hofdamen zurück, die nicht zu fragen wagten, wie die Anwesenheit dieser grässlichen alten Frau die Laune ihrer Majestät hatte so verändern können.

 

* * *

 

Die Königin konnte kaum die Zeit des nächsten Vollmondes erwarten, der glücklicherweise schon drei Tage später groß und rund am Himmel zu erkennen war. 

Ein junger Jäger, dessen Familie schon seit Jahrhunderten im Dienst des Königs standen, begleitete sie in den Wald. Nur er allein, den sie traute den geschwätzigen Zungen ihrer Hofdamen nicht. Am Ende würde es noch dem König zu Ohren kommen und sie würde nicht ertragen, wenn er über ihren Wunsch spottete. Messer und Krug trug sie wie aufgetragen bei sich.

Der Weiher lag in einer Lichtung mitten im Wald. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf seiner glatten Oberfläche und tauchte die Umgebung in fast taghelles Licht. Die Königin hieß den Jäger am Waldrand warten und ging alleine zum Ufer weiter. 

Der Weg durch den dichten Wald war lang und beschwerlich gewesen und es war eine warme Spätsommernacht. Die Königin kletterte das Ufer hinab und öffnete ihr Kleid, um sich mit dem Wasser zu erfrischen und zu kühlen, bevor sie das Ritual durchführte, das ihr endlich das ersehnte Mädchen schenken sollte. Doch sie bemerkte rasch, dass sie ihr Kleid auf diese Weise nur unangenehm durchnässen würde und streifte es ab. Sorgfältig breitete sie es über einen nahen Strauch, damit es nicht schmutzig werde. Sie legte auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung ab und trat einige Schritte ins flache Wasser, um sich zu waschen. 

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein lautes Rascheln und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Doch kein Ungeheuer brach durch die Büsche - es war nur der Jäger, der sie herbegleitet hatte. Sie suchte ihre Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken. "Was soll das?"

"Meine Königin - ich war in Sorge, da mir die Zeit am Waldrand zu lang wurde. Ich wolle nach Ihnen sehen", erklärte der junge Mann keck. 

"Geh! Damit ich mich ankleiden kann", befahl die Königin. Sein bewundernder Blick war ihr unangenehm... war ihr... war ihr überhaupt nicht unangenehm! Wie er da stand in der vollen Schönheit seiner Jugend... den muskulösen Oberkörper nur mit einem knappen Wams bekleidet, kräftige Beine, die in eng sitzenden Hosen aus Leder steckten. Und - sie leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen - was es da zwischen Wams und Beinen so zu sehen gab, war ausgesprochen interessant... Sie seufzte lautlos und spürte heftiges Verlangen in sich. Der König war zehn Jahre älter als seine Frau, was sich durchaus in der stark nachlassenden Häufigkeit seiner nächtlichen Besuche in ihrem Bett niederschlug. 

Doch der Jäger blieb stehen und sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihm ihr Blick nicht entgangen war. "Ihr müsst frieren, meine Königin", sagte er, als ein Schauer durch ihren Körper rann. "Ich werde euch helfen." Er trat ins Wasser, das kaum weiter als bis an seine Knie stieg und kam zu ihr. Er verbeugte sich und hob sie auf seine Arme, um sie ans Ufer zu tragen.

Die Königin schlang einen Arm um seinen Nacken und lächelte ihn an. Und schob ihre freie Hand in den Halsausschnitt des Wams. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Haut und sie hörte ihn leise nach Atem schnappen. 

Die Königin lächelte.

 

* * *

 

Er war noch ein wenig unerfahren, doch das machte die Leidenschaft seiner Jugend bei weitem wieder wett, fand sie einige... nun gut, lange... Zeit später und räkelte sich zufrieden auf den Kleidern des Jägers, die ihnen als Bett gedient hatten. Der junge Mann lag erschöpft neben ihr und schlief.

Es war lange nach Mitternacht und allmählich wurde das Mondlicht stumpf und grau, als sich ein neuer Tag anschickte, geboren zu werden. Erschrocken fuhr die Königin aus ihren Träumereien auf und erinnerte sich, weshalb sie an diesen Ort gekommen war.

Rasch nahm sie das Messer, welches sie am Gürtel ihres Kleides befestigt hatte und trat wieder ans Ufer, um ihr langes Haar Strähne für Strähne abzuschneiden. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch es waren genauso Tränen der Vorfreude auf ihr Kind, wie der Trauer um ihr prachtvolles Haar. Sie sammelte die Strähnen in einer Hand, wand sie einmal zusammen und schleuderte sie auf den Weiher hinaus. Sie versanken sofort in der Tiefe. Leise bat die Königin die Nixen, die alles hörten und sahen, auch wenn sie selbst niemals erblickt wurden, um ein Mädchen. Dann schöpfte sie den Krug mit Wasser voll und kleidetet sich rasch an, ihr kurzgeschnittenes Haar unter einem Tuch verbergend. Sie weckte hastig den Jäger und noch bevor der Morgen dämmerte, befanden sie sich auf dem Heimweg.

 

* * *

 

Der König hatte seine Frau verwundert angeblickt, als sie ihn bat, mit ihr einen Becher Wasser zu trinken, als er zwei Tage später in ihr Bett kam. Einen gelegentlichen Becher Wein, der belebenden Wirkung wegen, war er gewohnt - doch Wasser? Und dann diese neue Mode, stets ein Tuch um den Kopf zu tragen, sogar im Bett. Welche ihrer Hofdamen ihr wohl diese Idee zugetragen hatte... Kopfschüttelnd prostete der König seiner Frau zu und trank das etwas schal schmeckende Wasser. Doch er grübelte nicht länger darüber nach, als sie mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln die Bettdecke zurückschlug...

Mit leisem Seufzen betrachtete die Königin den neben ihr selig schnarchenden König und dachte mit Bedauern an die leidenschaftlichen Stunden mit dem Jäger. Hier im Schloss, wo es überall neugierige Augen und Ohren gab, fand sich leider keine Gelegenheit, sich seiner noch ein wenig zu bedienen. 

Ihre Hände glitten über ihre wohl gerundeten, schweren Brüste, tiefer um ihren noch flachen Bauch zu streicheln, in dem nun ein neues Leben begann. Sie war sich sicher, zu spüren, dass sie ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug.

 

* * *

 

Und so geschah es dann auch. Es herrschte große Freude am Königshof, als die Königin knapp neun Monate später an einem wundervollen Tag Anfang Mai niederkam.

 

Erschöpft von den Wehen und der Geburt, lag sie in ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Hebamme ihr das Kind bringen würde. Sie hatte alles befolgt, was die alte Frau ihr aufgetragen hatte, also musste sie nun einfach ein Mädchen geboren habe.

Als die Tür auf glitt und die Hebamme mit ihrem kleinen Bündel eintrat, blickte sie erwartungsvoll auf. Die Frau legte ihr das Kind in die Arme - und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Verwundert blickte die Königin ihr nach. 

Doch dann betrachtete sie das wundervolle, zarte Geschöpf, welches sie in den Armen hielt und sie vergaß das Benehmen der Hebamme. Blonde Locken umrahmten ein engelsgleiches Gesicht mit rosa Bäckchen und einem winzigen Schmollmündchen. Es musste, ach es konnte gar nichts anderes als ein Mädchen sein! Ihre Hände bebten vor freudiger Erwartung, als sie die Tücher auseinander schob, in die das Kind eingepackt war. Doch als sie die letzte Windel entfernte, zerbarst ihre Hoffnung. Es war eindeutig und unleugbar. Ein weiterer Knabe. Die Königin wurde ohnmächtig. Und das kleine Kind neben ihr begann zu wimmern.

Angelockt von den Jammerlauten des Kindes spähte die Hebamme ins Zimmer und rief sogleich die Zofe der Königin, die sich um ihre Herrin bemühte, während die Hebamme das Kind übernahm. 

Als die Königin wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, trat ein eigenartiger Glanz in ihre Augen und sie verlangte ihr "Mädchen" zu sehen. 

Die Hebamme blickte die Zofe unschlüssig an, doch sie wagte nicht, der Königin zu widersprechen und reichte ihr das Kind. 

"Du" - sie blickte die Zofe an - "Eile sofort zum König und verkünde ihm, dass ihm eine Tochter geboren wurde und sie Jamina heißen soll."

"Es ist wirklich eine Tochter?", fragte die Zofe zögernd. Doch ein Blick der Königin ließ sie nach einem Knicks hinaus eilen. 

 

* * *

 

Die Königin kleidete ihre "Tochter" in die prachtvollsten Kleider und band Schleifen in sein lockiges, blondes Haar. Da Jamina am liebsten weiße Kleider trug, riefen ihn seine Brüder bald "Schneewittchen". Er tobte nie mit ihnen durch den Schlosspark und den angrenzenden Wald, sondern spielte brav mit seiner Mama und ihrer großen Puppensammlung. 

Kurzum - Schneewittchen wuchs nach dem Willen seiner Mutter zu einem bezaubernden, kleinen Mädchen heran - ohne zu ahnen, dass er eigentlich überhaupt keines war. Mit der Zeit hatten sich alle, die um die Wahrheit wussten, so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass auch sie ihn wie ein Mädchen behandelten und ganz vergaßen, dass er eigentlich ein Knabe war. Zumal seine zarte Gestalt und das weiche, engelsgleiche Gesicht, das von goldglänzenden Locken umgeben waren, sowie seine sanfte, melodische Stimme, diese Tatsache leicht vergessen ließ.

Als Schneewittchen nun sechzehn Jahre alt war, verdunkelten sich die Wolken über dem Glück des Königreichs. Die Königin erkrankte und wollte nicht wieder gesunden. Ärzte und Heilkundige aus dem ganzen Reich kamen und versuchten ihre Kunst, doch sie blieb vergebens. Die Königin siechte dahin und starb. 

Große Trauer herrschte in der Familie und im gesamten Königreich und vor allem Schneewittchen konnte den Verlust seiner Mutter kaum verwinden. Eines Tages verließ er das Schloss, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen und lief einfach davon. 

Noch nie zuvor war Schneewittchen so tief in den Wald eingedrungen und natürlich hatte er sich bald heillos verirrt. Müde, sein hübsches Kleid zerfetzt und schmutzig von all den Ästen und Dornen, an denen er sich auf seinem Weg durchs Unterholz verhakt hatte und sein blondes Haar hatte sich aus der ordentlichen Hochsteckfrisur gelöst, setzte sich Schneewittchen schließlich auf einen umgefallenen Baum. Die Dämmerung näherte sich und es war kalt. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und weinte bitterlich. Erschöpft sank Schneewittchen auf das weiche Moos und schlief ein.

Plötzlich ließ sich aus der Ferne das leise Geräusch von Pferdehufen vernehmen, sich rasch der kleinen Lichtung nähernd, auf der sich Schneewittchen befand. Es glitzerte bereits das erste fahle Mondlicht durch die Baumspitzen, als der Reiter sein Tier stoppte und abstieg. 

Ein junger Mann, wohl kaum mehr als zwei oder drei Jahre älter als Schneewittchen, trat zu dem schlafenden Mädchen und betrachtete es fragend. Sein glänzendes, dunkles Haar lag wie ein Helm um seinen Kopf und wurde von einer kleinen Krone geziert. Er kniete sich neben das Mädchen und berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm. 

Schneewittchen bewegte sich und schlug die Augen auf. Doch was erblickte er? Einen wunderhübschen, jungen Mann, der sich über ihn beugte. Ein ganz unbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf und ließ seine Wangen rot werden, verschämt schlug er die Augen nieder. "Ich habe mich verirrt", sagte er leise. "Ich bin Schneewittchen."

Der junge Mann legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und half ihr auf. "Ich bin Prinz Spock aus dem Nachbarreich. Bist du Prinzessin Jamina?"

"Ja." Verwundert sah Schneewittchen ihn an. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

"Ich habe eine Botschaft von meinem Vater an deinen Vater." Spock betrachtete mit kaum verhohlenem Abscheu die Schmutzflecken auf ihrem Gesicht, die zerrissenen Kleider. Er hasste Unordnung. "Er möchte gerne die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Familien verstärken, indem er..." Der Prinz zögerte kurz. "Indem er vorschlägt, dass du und ich nach Ablauf des Trauerjahres für deine Mutter heiraten." 

"Heiraten?", flüsterte Schneewittchen verblüfft. "Ich? Dich?"

Der Prinz seufzte und ließ sie los. Nicht nur, dass es ein Mädchen war - nein, sie war zu allem Überfluss offenbar auch noch dumm. "Es ist die Idee meines Vaters, nicht meine", sagte er kühl, als zu seinem Pferd trat. "Ich bringe dich ins Schloss zurück."

Schneewittchen hingegen strahlte. Er hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in Spock verliebt. 

 

* * *

 

Die eng zusammengepressten Lippen des jungen Prinzen, seine angespannte Haltung und sein Bemühen, Schneewittchen nicht zu nahe zu kommen, sprachen für einen aufmerksamen Beobachter ihre eigene, deutliche Sprache. 

Schneewittchen hatte sich natürlich sofort gewaschen und umgezogen und war in den Thronsaal zurückgeeilt. Er blickte unverwandt auf den Prinzen, während der König das Schreiben von Spocks Vater las. 

Der König räusperte sich und faltete das Pergament zusammen. "Nun, wenn es dem Wunsch deines Vaters entspricht, habe ich keine Einwände", erklärte er. "Jamina ist mein jüngstes Kind und ich gebe sie ungern her..." ...eine leichte Untertreibung, denn so eigentlich hatte der König - mehr an den eher rauen Umgang unter Männern gewöhnt - nie so recht etwas mit seiner zarten "Tochter" anfangen können... "... aber ich möchte gerne, dass sie glücklich wird."

Spocks Miene wurde noch ein wenig eisiger, als er diese Worte hörte. Er hatte es befürchtet. Doch im Gegensatz zu Schneewittchen hatte er nur vier ältere Schwestern und keine Brüder, die er vorschieben konnte. Und sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich nun endlich nach einer Prinzessin umsah und das Umherstreifen mit seinen Freunden aufgab. Spocks Proteste waren auf taube Ohren gestoßen - schlimmer noch, er erhielt bis zu seiner Abreise Zimmerarrest und seine Freunde wurden vom Schloss verbannt. Nun war es verständlich, dass der junge Prinz nicht gerade bester Laune war, als er auf Schneewittchen stieß.

Schneewittchen dagegen war hellauf begeistert. Er himmelte Spock an. Der Ritt zurück ins Schloss durch den dunklen Wald war herrlich gewesen. Er hatte beide Arme um die Taille des Prinzen gelegt und sich an ihn geschmiegt. Wie warm er war. Wie gut er roch! Und immer, wenn er ihn anblickte, wurde ihm ganz heiß und dann wieder kalt und er hatte zittrige Knie. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gefühlt. 

"Es ist bereits spät. Ich werde dir das Zimmer neben Schneewittchens herrichten lassen", fuhr der König fort. "Morgen früh werde ich dann eine Antwort an deinen Vater schreiben und ihm mein Einverständnis zu eurer Verlobung mitteilen."

Verlobt! Spock verbeugte sich steif. "Wie Ihr wünscht."

Verlobt! Schneewittchen hüpfte auf der Stelle und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Darf ich ihm den Weg zeigen, Vater, darf ich?"

"Natürlich. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden." Was für ein hübsches Paar, dachte der König nun doch ein wenig gerührt, als er die beiden zusammen weggehen sah. 

Als Spock am nächsten Morgen erwachte, glaubte er zunächst, seine Verlobung nur geträumt zu haben. Doch dann schlug er die Augen auf, sah den fremden Raum und den Rosenstrauß, den Schneewittchen gebracht hatte. 

Schneewittchen... Mit einem Aufstöhnen schloss Spock die Augen wieder und barg sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Welche Mühe es ihn gekostet hatte, das Mädchen los zu werden. Schneewittchen hatte ihm nicht nur den Weg zu seinem Zimmer gezeigt, nein - sie hatte sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und fröhlich vor sich hin geplappert, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten daran zu stören, dass Spock überhaupt nicht zuhörte. Und die sollte er heiraten, seine kostbare Freiheit aufgeben und womöglich noch Kinder mit ihr zeugen?

Er konnte sich die begeisterte Reaktion seines Vaters direkt vorstellen, wenn er mit der Antwort des Königs nach Hause kam. Und in weniger als einem Jahr würde dann die Hochzeit stattfinden. Eine äußerst unerfreuliche Aussicht für den jungen Prinzen.

Spock setzte sich nach einer Weile auf und kleidete sich an, denn von nebenan kamen eindeutige Geräusche wie das Knallen von Schranktüren und das Verrücken von Stühlen, die kündeten, dass Schneewittchen wach war. Da er keine Lust hatte, erneut Interesse an ihr heucheln zu müssen, verließ er klammheimlich sein Zimmer und das Schloss.

Er wollte eigentlich in den Stall, um nach seinem Pferd zu sehen, doch statt dessen landete er im Schlosspark. Ziellos folgte er einem kleinen Pfad, der zu einem versteckt angelegten Teich führte. Und dort... 

Spock versteckte sich rasch hinter einem Baum. Am Ufer des Teiches kauerte ein junger Mann, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern, als er sich vorbeugte, um mit den Händen Wasser zu schöpfen. Ob das wohl einer von Schneewittchens Brüdern war? Der andere warf sich nun ins Wasser und schwamm in die Mitte des Teichs hinaus. Spock sah ihm wie verzaubert hinterher. 

Und als der andere ans Ufer zurückkehrte, trat Spock hinter dem Baum hervor und zu ihm. "Wer bist du?", fragte der Prinz. 

Der andere Mann drehte sich um und Spocks Augen weiteten sich. Schneewittchen lächelte ihn strahlend an. Seine Knie wurden weich und Spock setzte sich ganz rasch ins Gras. "Du... du bist ein Mann, Jamina?"

Schneewittchen runzelte die Stirn, als er sich neben ihn kniete. "Ich weiß nicht", meinte er. "Meine Mama sagte immer, ich wäre ihr kleines Mädchen. Ist das ein großer Unterschied?"

Spock blieb der Atem weg. War der andere so naiv oder tat er nur so? "Ja, ist es", brachte er schließlich heraus. "Ein sehr großer Unterschied."

Schneewittchen blickte ihn betrübt an, sein rosa Schmollmündchen zitterte. "Dann willst du jetzt wohl nicht mehr mit mir verlobt sein?"

Der Prinz streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal machte er sich die Mühe und betrachtete Jamina ganz genau. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm eigentlich. Gefiel ihm eigentlich sogar sehr. 

Sein Widerstand gegen die Hochzeit schmolz dahin. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können... "Doch, Jamina", erwiderte er. "Jetzt erst recht." Er legte die Hand unter Schneewittchens Kinn, um seinen Kopf anzuheben. Und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Seine freie Hand glitt an Schneewittchens Arm entlang, um auf seinem Oberschenkel zu landen. Und von dort aus war es nur ein kleines Stück weiter...

Abrupt löste sich Schneewittchen von ihm und wich zurück. Er streifte seine Kleidung über und lief davon. 

Wie betäubt blieb Spock sitzen und starrte ihm nach. "Jamina?", flüsterte er.

 

* * *

 

"Das ist mir jetzt furchtbar unangenehm", meinte der König und wartete ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr der Kammerzofe. "Ich verstehe nicht, wo Schneewittchen bleibt. Sie sollte doch hier sein, um dich zu verabschieden."

Spock verbarg seine Ungeduld mühsam. Er hatte Schneewittchen seit dem frühen Morgen nicht mehr wiedergesehen. "Ich könnte...", begann er, doch die Ankunft der Zofe unterbrach ihn. 

"Die Prinzessin ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer", meldete die Zofe. "Und sie konnte auch nirgends im Schloss gefunden werden."

Der König seufzte. "Na gut", erwiderte er und winkte der Zofe, dass sie gehen konnte. "Vermutlich hat sie die Zeit über irgend etwas vergessen." Er reichte Spock den Antwortbrief und schüttelte ihm die Hand, wünschte ihm eine gute Reise - und damit war der Prinz entlassen. 

Spock verließ das Schloss und stieg auf sein Pferd. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch Jamina war nicht in Sicht. Enttäuscht gab er seinem Reittier die Sporen und galoppierte aus dem Schlosshof. 

Ein Stück vom Schloss entfernt blitzte in den Büschen, die die Straße zu beiden Seiten säumten, etwas rosafarbenes auf. Spock hielt sein Pferd an - und Jamina trat zwischen ihnen hervor. Der Prinz schwang sich von seinem Reittier. "Jamina", sagte er. "Ich fürchtete schon, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Schneewittchen. "Ich... ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich weggelaufen bin." Er blieb stehen und spielte unschlüssig mit seinem Haar, mit dem Saum des weiten Kleides. "Du... du magst mich doch noch?"

Spock nickte. "Natürlich", erwiderte er. 

Jamina nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zwischen die Büsche. Hinter ihnen lag ein Trampelpfad, der von der Straße weg und auf eine kleine Lichtung zwischen hohen Bäumen führte. 

Spock band den Zügel des Pferdes an einem Ast an und setzte sich neben Jamina. Im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Baumkronen flirrte, schimmerte Schneewittchens Haar wie aus Gold gesponnen, seine Augen funkelten wie zwei Edelsteine. Zumindest kam es Spock so vor. Er fühlte sich unwiderstehlich angezogen von ihm und beugte sich erneut vor, um das rosenfarbene Schmollmündchen zu küssen. 

Und diesmal wich Schneewittchen nicht zurück. Auch nicht, als der Prinz mutiger wurde und sein Kleid aufzuknöpfen begann und schon gar nicht, als er Jamina das Kleid ganz abstreifte und sie sanft auf den Boden drückte. Spocks Mund liebkoste ihn und Jugend und Unerfahrenheit taten das ihre dazu... So kam es, dass Schneewittchen nur kurze Zeit später erschöpft, aber glücklich in den Armen seines Prinzen lag. 

Spock presste seine Lippen gegen eine nackte Schulter seines Verlobten. "Du bist wunderbar", murmelte er. "Aber dieser Name gefällt mir nicht."

"Name?", wiederholte Schneewittchen träge und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Prinzen. "Welcher Name?"

"Schneewittchen", meinte Spock. Er schob Jaminas Hand ein wenig tiefer und von da aus fand sie dann ganz alleine den Weg unter sein Wams. "Stört es dich...", er küsste eine rosa Brustwarze, die sich zusammenzog, "...wenn ich dich Jamina nenne?"

Schneewittchen schnappte nach Luft. "Nein", stieß er atemlos hervor. "Oder Jim. Einer der Jäger meines Vaters nennt mich so." 

"Jim? Jim. Das gefällt mir sehr gut."

"Nicht aufhören!", setzte Schneewittchen hastig hinzu, als Spock den Kopf hob. "Nicht aufhö..." Das Wort endete in einem Stöhnen, als sich der Mund des Prinzen über seiner Brustwarze schloss. 

Schneewittchen strich mit der Hand unterhalb des Wamses über Spocks warme Haut, ließ seine Finger tiefer spielen, bis sie sich in den Bund der Hose zwängen konnten...

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie sich schweren Herzens voneinander verabschiedeten. Spock würde die ganze Nacht reiten müssen, um vor dem nächsten Tag Zuhause zu sein. Die beiden Liebenden küssten sich zum Abschied noch einmal und mit dem Versprechen, in einem Jahr wieder zu kommen und seinen Jim dann zu heiraten, ritt Spock davon.

Schneewittchen sah ihm nach, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, dann kehrte er traurig ins Schloss zurück.

 

* * *

 

Doch es kommt immer anders, als man denkt. 

Einige Wochen später tauchte eine fremde, sehr schöne Frau am Hof auf. Ihren Worten zufolge war sie eine entfernte Verwandte der verstorbenen Königin und hergekommen, um der Familie beizustehen. Jedoch was sie tat, war dem König den Kopf zu verdrehen und bald darauf sprachen alle davon, dass sie nach Ablauf des Trauerjahres wohl die neue Königin werden würde. 

Schneewittchen verstand sich mit dieser Frau nicht. Er hielt sie für eine Hexe. Sie wollte, dass er Mama zu ihr sagte, doch wenn der König mit seinen Söhnen auf einer Jagd war, schikanierte sie ihn, wo sie nur konnte. 

Eines Tages kam er an ihrem Zimmer vorbei und hörte einen seltsamen Singsang. 

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Es war die Stimme der Hexe, dessen war sich Schneewittchen sicher. Er blieb stehen und presste das Ohr an die Tür, um besser lauschen zu können.

"Ihr seid die Schönste hier, meine Königin", antwortete eine tiefe, unbekannte Stimme. "Aber Schneewittchen ist noch viel tausendmal schöner als ihr."

Es folgte Stille, dann ein schrecklicher Fluch und das Klirren von Glas. Erschrocken rannte Schneewittchen davon und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein. 

Später am gleichen Tag - der König war noch immer auf einer Treibjagd - klopfte es an der Tür von Schneewittchens Zimmer. "Ja?"

Der Jäger, mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatte, trat ein. "Jim, komm' mit mir. Wir werden einen kleinen Ausflug in den Wald machen."

"In den Wald?" Jubelnd sprang Schneewittchen auf. "Das ist ja großartig. Können wir zu der Lichtung mit der kleinen Quelle gehen?"

"Wenn du das möchtest." Der Jäger blickte Schneewittchen nicht an. Er hatte von der Hexe den Befehl erhalten, Schneewittchen zu töten. Und mit einem Zauber sicherte sie sich seinen Gehorsam.

 

* * *

 

Tief im dunklen Wald hielt der Jäger nach Einbruch der Dämmerung plötzlich inne und wandte sich an Schneewittchen. "Zieh' deine Kleider aus." 

"Warum? Überhaupt, das ist nicht der Weg zur Lichtung. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo wir sind." Schneewittchen setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm.

"Zieh' deine Kleider aus", wiederholte der Jäger. "Es ist eine Überraschung."

Schneewittchens Miene hellte sich auf. "Ich liebe Überraschungen." Noch während er sprach, streifte er bereits seine Kleidung ab. "Und jetzt?", fragte er, als er nackt dastand. 

Der Jäger nahm seine Armbrust vom Rücken und legte auf Schneewittchen an. Jamina war viel zu verblüfft, um sich zu bewegen. Doch eine Sekunde, bevor er den Abzug betätigte, fiel der Blick des Jägers auf ein Muttermal an Schneewittchens Oberschenkel. Er ließ die Waffe sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Das gleiche Mal war auch auf seinem Oberschenkel, ein Familienmerkmal. Schneewittchen war sein Sohn! Es handelte sich hierbei natürlich - wie unschwer zu vermuten - um den selben Mann, der vor mehr als sechzehn Jahren die Königin zum Nixenweiher begleitet hatte. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis fiel der Zauber der bösen Hexe von ihm ab und er umarmte mit Tränen in den Augen sein Kind.

Schneewittchen verstand das ganze mit seinen zwei Vätern, die er da so plötzlich hatte, nicht so recht - doch als der Jäger ihm vom bösen Vorhaben der Hexe erzählte, weinte er bitterlich. "Wo soll ich jetzt hin? Wenn ich zurückgehe, wird sie einen anderen Weg finden, mich zu töten."

"Geh' weg von hier, mein liebes Kind", sprach der Jäger. "Ich werde ein Reh töten, um ihr den Beweis vorzulegen, dass ich ihren Auftrag erledigt habe. Doch sie fordert auch von mir, dein Kleid mit zu bringen."

"Ich werde zu meinem Prinzen gehen." Schneewittchen gab ihrem Vater das Kleid und behielt nur ein Hemdchen an. Er umarmte den Jäger und küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange. Dann trat er tapfer ins Dunkel.

Der Jäger sah ihm lange nach, bevor er sich schweren Herzens auf die Suche nach einem Reh machte.

 

* * *

 

Lange irrte Schneewittchen durch den Wald. Er aß Beeren, Pilze, Wurzeln und hier und da fand er eine Quelle um seinen Durst zu stillen. Nachts schlief er in ausgehöhlten Baumstämmen oder auf weichem Moos. Er wusste nur, dass direkt hinter dem Wald das Königreich liegen musste, in dem Spock lebte. Was er jedoch nicht ahnen konnte - war, dass er genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Geradewegs auf ein großes Gebirge zu, das den Namen "Die sieben Berge" trug. Ob es wohl so hieß, weil es so hoch wie sieben normale Berge war? 

Dort in den Bergen lebten allerlei wundersame Wesen. Und unter ihnen ein fleißiges Grüpplein von sechs Zwergen. (Sie waren vor Jahren einmal sieben gewesen, doch einer von ihnen brannte mit einer Waldfee durch und ward nie mehr gesehen.) Jeden Morgen marschierten sie durch den Wald, in dem ihr Häuschen stand, zu ihren Minen am Fuße der "Sieben Berge". 

Einer von ihnen, eine Zwergin namens Nyota sang für ihr Leben gern und auch an diesem Morgen stimmte sie ein fröhliches Lied an, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Christine freute sich so darüber, dass sie ganz verschämte rote Wangen bekam. Len grummelte etwas von 'Verschwendung von Atemluft' vor sich hin, doch auch sein Schritt beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Scotty, der die größte Schaufel schleppte, unterdrückte ein Gähnen - er war stets müde und benötigte in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Schubs von Len, um nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Pavel blieb stehen, um traumverloren zwei Vöglein hinterher zu sehen und verlor beinahe den Anschluss. Sulu nieste im Takt zu Nyotas Lied. Er war allergisch gegen Blütenstaub. 

So zogen sie also ihres Weges, als Pavel wieder einmal die ganze Truppe aufhielt, weil er unvermittelt stoppte, um einem Schmetterling nachzusehen. Er rannte dem Tierchen hinterher. 

Die anderen blieben stehen, um auf ihn zu warten. Christine kicherte verlegen, als Nyota sie anlächelte. Len gab grummelnd Scotty einen Stoß, der auf seine Schaufel gestützt schlief und Sulu nieste.

Plötzlich ertönte lautes Geschrei aus der Richtung, in die Pavel verschwunden war. Sofort eilten sie zu ihm.

"Hat er sich wieder einmal vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild im Wasser erschreckt?", grummelte Len, als er als letzter auf die Lichtung trat.

Im Mittelpunkt der Lichtung lag ein seltsames Wesen. Mit blondem Haar und mindestens doppelt so groß wie ein Zwerg. 

"Das ist ein Mensch", flüsterte Nyota und Sulu nieste bestätigend dazu. Neugierig trat die Zwergin näher heran und betrachtete den Menschen. "Ich glaube, es ist sogar ein Menschenmann."

Len drängelte sich vor und schubste sie aus dem Weg. "Lass' mich mal sehen", brummelte er. "Du hast doch von nichts eine Ahnung." Doch das kurze Hemd war im Schlaf nach oben gerutscht und ließ kaum Zweifel am Geschlecht ihres „Fundes“. 

"Was machen wir nun mit ihm?", fragte Christine und blinzelte durch die Finger, die sie sich verschämt vor das Gesicht hielt. 

"Nichts, er geht uns nichts an", erwiderte Len mürrisch. Er blickte die anderen an. Nyota zupfte vorsichtig am Haar des schlafenden Menschen. Sulu wirkte unentschlossen und nieste verhalten. Christine sah zu Boden und Scotty schlief schon wieder. 

Pavel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich will ihn behalten", sagte er. "Ich habe ihn gefunden. Er ist so hübsch."

"So hübsch, so hübsch", äffte ihn Len nach. "Wir haben keinen Platz für ein so großes Haustier. Und was er wohl alles essen wird..."

"Haustier? Was für ein Haustier?"

Alle fuhren herum. Schneewittchen setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Wir sind die sechs Zwerge", meinte Uhura rasch, bevor Len eine knurrenden Bemerkung von sich geben konnte. "Und wer bist du?"

"Jim - ich meine - Jamina - nein, Schneewittchen."

Len warf die Arme in die Luft. "Na herrlich, strohdumm ist er auch noch, weiß nicht mal seinen Namen."

"Er ist bestimmt nur aufgeregt", verteidigte ihn Pavel. Er trat vorsichtig näher an den Menschen - man konnte nie wissen, vielleicht würde er ja doch beißen - und berührte ihn am Arm. "Ich habe dich gefunden", meinte er stolz. "Kommst du mit uns, Schneewittchen? Das ist übrigens ein sehr schöner Name."

"Danke. Wohin denn?" Schneewittchen sah sich um.

"Mit in unser Haus, um unser Freund zu sein." Pavel blickte die anderen an. "Bitte."

Uhura nickte, Christine lächelte schüchtern und Sulu nieste zustimmend. Nur Len grub mit dem Absatz seines Stiefels in der Erde und grollte. Und Scotty hatte die ganze Aufregung auf seine Schaufel gestützt verschlafen. 

Und so ging Schneewittchen mit den sechs Zwergen, um ihr Freund zu sein. 

 

* * *

 

Schneewittchen lebte sich bei den Zwergen rasch ein. Es verging jedoch kein Tag, an dem er nicht sehnsuchtsvoll an seinen Prinzen dachte. 

Vor allem, wenn abends die Zwerglein in ihre Doppelbetten verschwanden und er allein in seinem Bettchen lag, welches Scotty extra für ihn gebaut hatte. Er lauschte im Dunkeln auf Nyotas Getuschel mit Christine, die immer wieder verschämt kicherte, auf Lens Gemurre wegen Scottys Schnarcherei und auf das Flüstern und Seufzen und gelegentliche Niesen, das aus der Richtung von Pavels und Sulus Bett kam. 

Tagsüber war er sehr beschäftigt, um den Haushalt der Zwerge zu besorgen. Seine Aufgaben begannen damit, morgens das Frühstück für sie alle zu machen und endeten abends damit, dass er die Betten aufschlug. Es war nicht ganz... na ja... es war nicht ganz, was er sich so vorgestellt hatte, als die Zwerge davon sprachen, ob er nicht im Haushalt helfen könne - als Ausgleich für Kost und Logis. Zwar hatte er in dem großen Puppenhaus, das seiner Mama gehört hatte, für seine Puppen gesorgt, für sie gekocht und geputzt, doch das war etwas völlig anderes. Sechs ausgehungerte Zwerge kamen jeden Abend aus den Minen nach Hause und verlangten nach Essen und Trinken, schleppten Staub in jeden Raum und hinterließen überall schmutzige Finger- und Schuhabdrücke. Und dann noch die Gartenarbeit, Gemüse und Obst mussten gehegt und gepflegt werden, damit sie etwas zu essen hatten.

Jeden Tag musste er mindestens eines der Fenster putzen, weil Pavel sich die Nase daran plattgedrückt hatte. Überall lagen Sulus Taschentücher und Allergie-Medikamente herum und Nyota verteilte ihre Notenblätter im ganzen Wohnzimmer. Len verschwand nach der Arbeit für Stunden in ein Labor im Keller, welches außer ihm niemand betreten durfte - ebenso Scotty, nur dass es sich in seinem Fall um eine Werkstatt neben dem Haus handelte. Seltsamerweise war er nie zu müde, um an seinen seltsamen Maschinen herum zu basteln. Und Christine, sonst so scheu und unsicher, folgte ihm wie ein Schatten durch das ganze Haus und gab ständig spitze Bemerkungen von sich, wie man einen Haushalt ihrer Meinung nach ordentlich zu versorgen hatte. Zudem lag sie ihm stets mit der Sorge um ihre kostbaren Zimmerpflanzen und ihre Sammlung versteinerter Selathkrallen in den Ohren. 

Man konnte also wirklich nicht sagen, dass Schneewittchen glücklich war. Er wäre sofort weggelaufen, wenn er nur gewusst hätte, wohin. Die Zwerge wussten angeblich nichts von einem Königreich, in dem es einen Prinzen Spock gab und konnten ihm somit auch keinen Weg weisen. 

 

* * *

 

Nun war Schneewittchen nicht die einzige, die nachts wachlag. Der König und seine Söhne, von der Jagd zurückgekehrt, machten sich Sorgen um Schneewittchen. Die Hexe hatte erklärt, dass er weggelaufen sei. Natürlich veranlasste der König sofort, dass nach seinem jüngsten Kind gesucht werden - doch niemand fand zunächst eine Spur. Nach einigen Tagen dann wurde Schneewittchens Lieblingskleid im Wald gefunden, zerrissen und mit Blutspuren versehen. Große Trauer erfasst den gesamten Hofstaat, denn es musste angenommen werden, dass Schneewittchen ein Opfer eines wilden Tieres geworden war. 

Doch eines Abends stattete ein Jäger dem König einen sehr merkwürdigen Besuch ab. Er beschwor seinen Herrn, nicht zu glauben, dass Schneewittchen tot war, welchen Anschein es auch immer haben mochte. Als der König ihn fragte, woher er denn diese Sicherheit nähme, konnte ihm der Jäger keine Antwort geben. Er wollte das Andenken an die Königin nicht dadurch beschmutzen, dass er dem König verriet, dass sein jüngstes Kind nicht von ihm gezeugt wurde.

Die Hexe dagegen war glücklich - nun, zumindest so glücklich Hexen jemals sein konnten. Sie hatte diese Plage von Schneewittchen vom Hals, der König war in seiner Trauer sehr anlehnungsbedürftig, ja fast Wachs in ihren Händen und Schneewittchens Brüder waren ja so etwas von naiv. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie sie jedoch mit einem Zauber belegt, der verhinderte, dass sich einer von ihnen zu wundern begann. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Ziel vor Augen - Königin zu werden. Und wenn es erst einmal so weit war, würde sie schon Mittel und Wege finden, die restlichen Bälger des Königs auch noch loszuwerden. 

Sie setzte sich vor ihren magischen Spiegel, zupfte ihr Haar zurecht und fragte ihn: "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, sag' wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Und der Spiegel antwortete: "Ihr seid die Schönste hier, meine Königin. Doch Schneewittchen in den sieben Bergen bei den sechs Zwergen ist noch viel tausendmal schöner als Ihr."

Wutentbrannt schleuderte die Hexe einen goldenen Kelch an die Wand und verfehlte den Spiegel nur knapp. "So, hat er mich also belogen, dieser Trottel von Jäger. Vermutlich ist ihm das kleine Biest entwischt. Um alles muss man sich selbst kümmern", tobte sie. Sie stieß einen fürchterlichen Fluch aus, der den Jäger in eine Maus verwandelte. Die Frau des Jägers - sie waren gerade beim Abendessen - stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und fiel in Ohnmacht, als ihr Ehemann plötzlich im (glücklicherweise bereits leeren) Suppentopf saß und nervös mit den Ohren zuckte...

Die Hexe aber eilte in einen geheimen Raum im Schloss, der allerlei seltsame Flaschen und Behälter enthielt. Sie wählte ein kleines Fläschchen aus, in dem eine blaue Flüssigkeit glitzerte und ließ sich einen Korb mit Äpfeln bringen. Sorgfältig wählte sie einen davon aus und bestrich seine rote Hälfte mit dem Gift. Dann verkleidete sie sich als alte Frau und machte sich auf den Weg zu Schneewittchen. Natürlich per Besen. 

 

* * *

 

Eines strahlend schönen Vormittags war Schneewittchen gerade dabei, den Boden im Flur zu schrubben - Len hatte am Abend eine seiner seltsamen Mixturen fallen lassen, die er eigentlich nach draußen bringen wollte und die einen riesigen, knallblauen Fleck auf dem hellgrauen Teppich hinterließ - als es an der Haustür klopfte.

Er öffnete und sah eine alte Frau vor der Tür stehen, die einen Korb mit Äpfeln trug. Nun kam eigentlich nie Besuch und Schneewittchen war erfreut über die Gelegenheit, mal mit jemand anderem zu sprechen, als mit den Zwergen. 

Die Alte lächelte ihn mit ihrem fast zahnlosen Mund an. "Ich bin nur eine arme, alte Bäuerin und ich versuche, meine Äpfel zu verkaufen. Es sind feine Äpfel, genau das richtige für ein so hübsches Kind wie du."

Schneewittchen fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Denn die Kleidung, mit der ihn die Zwerge versorgt hatten, war schlicht grau und er fühlte sich darin überhaupt nicht hübsch. "Ich würde so gerne deine Äpfel kaufen", meinte er. "Aber ich habe kein Geld und die Zwerge sind nicht Zuhause."

"Wie schade", erwiderte die Hexe, obwohl ihr das nur recht war - sie hatte bereits einen unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß mit den Zwergen hinter sich. Diese kleinen Biester bildeten sich doch glatt ein, es mit ihrer Magie aufnehmen zu können. "Dann werde ich dir einen Apfel schenken."

"Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen", erwiderte Schneewittchen, sich plötzlich daran erinnern, dass ihm die Zwerge eingeschärft hatten, ja nichts an der Haustüre zu kaufen oder zu essen, was Fremde ihm anboten. 

"Wie wäre es dann mit einem halben Apfel? Ich muss mich noch ein wenig ausruhen und stärken, bevor ich meinen Weg fortsetze. Wenn du mir erlaubst, hier auf dieser Bank Platz zu nehmen, gebe ich dir dafür die Hälfte meines schönsten Apfels."

Schneewittchen überlegte nicht lange. Das Angebot klang völlig harmlos. Also stimmte er zu und die Hexe nahm einen schönen, rotbackigen Apfel aus ihrem Korb und teilte ihn mit dem Messer in zwei Hälfte. Den roten Teil schob sie Schneewittchen zu. Sie begann zu kichern, als Schneewittchen gierig in ihre Apfelhälfte biss und zu würgen und zu husten begann, als ihr der vergiftete Brocken in der Kehle stecken blieb. "Was...?"

Die Hexe stand auf und warf ihre Verkleidung ab. "Ich bin deine Tante, dummes Stück - du hast mich nicht erkannt, genauso wie deine Mutter es vor sechzehn Jahren nicht getan hat. Ihre eigene Stiefschwester hat sie für eine alte Bäuerin gehalten", erklärte sie triumphierend, als Schneewittchen auf den Boden sank und nach Atem rang. "Ich habe ihr das Märchen mit dem Nixenteich erzählt, in der Hoffnung, sie in den Weiher werfen zu können, doch sie brachte den Jäger mit sich. Und so musste ich wieder zusehen, wie sie - immer sie, immer wurde sie bevorzugt, obwohl ich die Hübschere und Intelligentere von uns beiden war - sich mit ihm im Gras wälzte. Der ganze Wald könnte hören, wie sie es zusammen treiben. Jeden Mann, der uns vorgestellt wurde, zog sie in ihren Bann und heiratete dann sogar einen König. Nur ich ging immer leer aus. Zumindest, bis ich die schwarze Magie erlernte. Und da sie leider gestorben ist, bevor ich mich an ihr rächen konnte, müssen eben du und dein Vater für all die Erniedrigungen büßen, die sie mir mein Leben lang angetan hat." 

Schneewittchen verlor das Bewusstsein - doch er hatte jedes Wort verstanden. 

Die Hexe schwang sich auf ihren Besen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Ihr Triumphgeheul konnte im ganzen Wald vernommen werden.

Es wurde allmählich dunkel, als die Zwerge etwas später als sonst nach Hause kamen. Sie hatten eine neue Goldader entdeckt. 

"Hoffentlich hat er nicht wieder alles verkochen lassen", grummelte Len missmutig. Er hasste nichts so sehr wie verkochtes Essen.

Pavel, der voraus gelaufen war, um Schneewittchen eine hübsche Blume zu zeigen, die er gefunden hatte, schrie auf, als er ihn reglos auf dem Boden vor dem Haus liegen sah.

Sofort versammelten sich alle Zwerge um Schneewittchen. Len spähte durch die offene Haustür und sah den Fleck und das Putzzeug. Er wurde blass. "Meine Schuld ist es nicht", sagte er hastig. "Es war kein Gift an meiner neuen Erfindung."

"Schneewittchen ist tot", klagte Pavel. "Er bewegt sich nicht mehr, seht doch."

Niemand achtete auf ihn. Nyota, Pavel und Christine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und Sulu versteckte sein Gesicht hinter einem großen Taschentuch, obwohl er überhaupt nicht hatte niesen müssen. Selbst Scotty zwinkerte ein paar Tränchen weg.

"Wir können ihn nicht hier liegen lassen", brummelte Len schließlich. "Es wird bald ganz dunkel sein."

"Aber was sollen wir nur tun?", fragten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.

Len zuckte mit den Schultern. Scotty - zur Abwechslung einmal hellwach - hatte dann die Idee. Er schleppte aus seiner Werkstatt einen sonderbaren, rechteckigen Kasten mit Rädern an. "Ich wollte so eine Art Wagen daraus machen, der von alleine fährt, damit wir nicht mehr den ganzen Weg zur Mine und zurück laufen müssen. Aber wir können Schneewittchen hineinlegen, bis wir wissen, was wir mit ihm tun sollen."

Gesagt, getan. Die Zwerge zerrten und schoben und drückten, bis Schneewittchen in dem Kasten lag. Sie brachten ihn - mangels Alternativen - wieder in Scottys Werkstatt unter und deckten ihn mit einer durchsichtigen Plane ab. Betrübt kehrten sie in ihr kleines Haus zurück.

Gar nicht einmal so weit von ihrem Häuschen entfernt, flackerte ein Lagerfeuer, an dem ein junger Mann saß. Es war Prinz Spock. Sein Vater sandte ihn zu den sechs Zwergen in den sieben Bergen, um Diamanten für eine Brautkette zu kaufen. Und Spock hatte diese Aufgabe gerne übernommen, bot sie doch eine willkommene Ablenkung von seiner Sehnsucht nach seinem Jim. Die Zwerge waren bis über die Grenzen des Landes hinaus als unübertreffliche - wenn auch teure - Goldschmiede und Juwelenhändler bekannt. Aber für eine Prinzessin war nun einmal das Beste gerade gut genug. 

Da er keine Eile hatte, schlug Spock sein Nachtlager einige Kilometer vom Haus der Zwerge entfernt auf, um die Geschäfte dann am nächsten Morgen in aller Frische zu tätigen. Erschöpft von der langen Reise schlief er allerdings bis weit in den Morgen und erwachte erst, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand.

Spock ritt so schnell er konnte zum Haus der Zwerge. Doch dort traf er niemanden an. Vorsichtshalber warf er einen Blick in den Schuppen, der an das Haus angrenzte - und erspähte dort einen seltsamen Behälter. Neugierig trat er näher und erblickte zu seinem Entsetzen Schneewittchen - seinen Jim! - unter der Plane. Er schlug sie zurück und beugte sich über seine reglose "Prinzessin", um die rosenfarbenen Lippen zu küssen. Kein Lebenszeichen. Er schüttelte ihn.

In diesem Moment kehrten die Zwerge zurück, sie waren auf der Suche nach einem Ort gewesen, an dem sie Schneewittchen begraben würden und hatten sich schließlich für die Lichtung entschieden, auf der Pavel sie gefunden hatte.

"Hey, was soll das?" Pavel stürmte auf den Prinzen los und schubste ihn weg. "Lass' mein Schneewittchen in Frieden!"

"Dein Schneewittchen?", wiederholte Spock, als er sich aufrappelte. "Das ist mein Jim und ich will sofort wissen, was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt."

Die Zwerge bauten sich schützend vor dem Wagen mit Schneewittchen auf. Nur Christine warf dem Prinzen anhimmelnde Blicke zu, anstatt wütend auszusehen, wie der Rest. Sie sah sich im Geiste schon den verzweifelten Prinzen trösten, bis der in heißer Liebe zu ihr entflammen würde und sie mit in sein Schloss nahm. Dann konnte die hochnäsige Nyota sehen, wo sie bliebe...

"Wir haben überhaupt nichts mit ihm gemacht", knurrte Len. "Als wir nach Hause gekommen sind, lag er tot am Boden."

"Tot?", flüsterte Spock. "Das ist nicht wahr." Er schob sich zwischen Len und Pavel durch und kniete sich neben den Wagen. "Das ist nicht wahr, ich weiß, dass er lebt."

Len wies auf seine Stirn und dann auf den Prinzen. Doch niemand gab auf ihn Acht.

Spock küsste wieder die rosenfarbenen Lippen und streichelte die runden Wangen seines Verlobten. Jim schlief nur, ganz bestimmt. Dann stand er auf und hob Schneewittchen auf seine Arme. "Ich werde ihn mitnehmen."

Das wollten die Zwerge nicht zulassen, sie stürmten ihm nach und zerrten an seiner Kleidung, bis er stolperte und mitsamt Schneewittchen auf den Boden fiel. 

Der Aufprall auf den Boden löste den Apfelbrocken, der in Schneewittchens Kehle steckte. Er schlug die Augen auf, spuckte ihn aus und setzte sich auf. 

"Jim!"

"Schneewittchen!"

"Du lebst."

Von allen Seiten stürmten sie auf ihn ein, Prinz und Zwerge gleichermaßen. Und Schneewittchen saß verwirrt da und hatte keine Ahnung, was solche Aufregung verursacht hatte. 

Spock scheuchte schließlich die Zwerge weg und kniete sich neben Schneewittchen und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. 

Am nächsten Tag kehrten Schneewittchen mit ihrem Prinzen zu ihrem Vater zurück und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Die böse Hexe platzte vor Zorn und Hass, als sie die beiden glücklich vereinten Liebenden sah und verschwand somit auf Nimmerwiedersehen. 

Und die Zwerge wurden natürlich zu der rauschenden Hochzeit eingeladen, die bald darauf stattfand und die Jim und Spock zu Mann und... ähem na ja, eben zu Eheleuten machte. 

 

* * *

 

Jim kämmte sich sein blondes Haar zurück und summte dabei leise vor sich hin. Plötzlich grinste er. "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand", meinte er. "Wer ist der Schönste hier im Land."

Und der Spiegel antwortete pflichtschuldig: "Ihr seid der Schönste hier - doch Prinz Spock in eurem Bett, ist noch viel tausendmal schöner als Ihr."

Empört warf Jim die Bürste in den Spiegel, worauf der natürlich in tausend Stücke zerbarst. 

Spock eilte in den Raum, alarmiert von dem Geräusch. "Was ist passiert, t'hy'la?", fragte er besorgt. 

"Nichts", Jim eilte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Nur ein Missgeschick." Er schmiegte sich an seinen Prinzen. "Lass' uns zurück ins Bett gehen."

Ende


End file.
